gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Oklahoma Lottery Game Show
The Oklahoma Lottery Game Show was a lottery game show for the state of Oklahoma. Format Six Oklahoma Lottery players played two preliminary games (three for each player). All games were played for cash, and the winners of those two games went on to play the championship game against the show's returning champion for $10,000 and the right to play a bonus game for even more money. In each game, the three players each began with $500. Each player in turn picked off numbers and picking a good number earned $100 to the controlling contestant and the option to pick again or pass control. A bad choice received a strike. Three strikes eliminated a player. The last player standing or the first player to finish an objective was the winner. Game 1: Cash on the Line Three players compete to fill a money line with six empty spaces, representing a money amount in dollars and cents. The highest amount one could win here was $9,876.54. To begin, the leftmost player picked a space on a 6x3 board. The board itself is a 50/50 split. For nine of the spaces have Xs, the rest have the numbers 1 through 9. Picking a number won $100, and the number was added to the right-most space on the money line. They were then given the choice of picking again or passing to the player on their left. Finding the third number (a number landing on the space with the star) would win a bonus prize. Picking an X incurred a strike and ended their turn. Three strikes eliminated a player. The contestant who finds the sixth number and completes the money line wins the game. If two players strike out before the line is filled, the remaining player wins the game. All the remaining strikes are removed, and they pick numbers until the line is done. The winner of the game takes all the money, which would augment their score to the amount on the money line and rounded off to the nearest dollar. Every time a number was picked, a home player would also win $100; the winner's name would be flashed briefly. OK CashOnTheLine3.png|A sample Cash on the Line board. OK Podiums.png|Our contestants are ready to go! OK CashOnTheLine2.png|Will 5 be a number or a strike? Note the star in the money line, representing the prize. Game 2: Lucky 8s Three new players competed. A money line began at $4,444, and eighteen random cards were dealt. Each player began with $500. The object was to select a card that raised one of the four suits (clubs, spades, diamonds, or hearts). Doing so added $100 to their score and gave them the option to pick another card or pass control to the player to their left. Whenever an 8 was selected, the suit would be locked off and could never come down. Finding the 8 of diamonds also awarded that player a bonus prize. Selecting a card that did not raise a suit or a card from a locked off suit would incur a strike and end their turn. Three strikes eliminated a player. The last player left in the game or the player who found the last "8" won the game and the amount in the money line up to $8,888. Like the previous round, whenever a player had $100 added to their score, a home player won $100 as well. OK Lucky 8sB.png|Let's play Lucky 8s! OK Lucky 8sA.png|Our contestant gets ready to make his choice. Game 3: Championship Round The two previous winners faced the returning champion. The Cash on the Line winner was always behind the first podium, the champ was always at the second podium, and the Lucky 8s winner helmed the third. This round decided the amount of the jackpot played for in the Double Double round, up to $54,321. The three players faced a 13 space board. Behind five spaces were numbers from 1 through 5, while the other eight contained strikes. Selecting a number put that number in a five-space money line, starting with the ten-thousands digit and moving right. Finding a number gave the player the option of finding another number, or passing control to the player to their left. As before, selecting an X incurred a strike, and three strikes eliminated a player. The last player left in the game, or the player who found the last number, won the game and advanced to the Double Double round. If the other players were eliminated before the money line was completed, the strikes were removed from the board and the champ picked the remaining numbers. Bonus Round: Double Double The champion now faced a ten space board. Behind the spaces were two of each number, 1 through 5. The champion picked numbers, hoping to find one of each number. If they found a duplicate number, they had the option of taking $5,000 and stopping, or playing on. The round continued until they found one of each number, which won them the jackpot, or they found a second duplicate, which earned nothing. Either way, the champion returned next week to play again. OK Hosts.png Similar Shows Fun & Fortune Powerball Instant Millionaire External Link Official Site Category:Regional Category:Oklahoma Category:Lottery Category:Gambling Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:Sande Stewart Television Category:2007 premieres Category:2008 endings